Tous à la montagne !
by Dix-HeuresDuSoir
Summary: Three-Shot ; Celty le sentait, cette histoire allait mal finir ; c'était une certitude. Non mais franchement, Shinra avait sérieusement cru que réunir l'informateur le plus puissant de Shinjuku et l'homme le plus fort d'Ikeburuko A LA MONTAGNE était une bonne idée ?


Bonjour bonsoir à tous, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part que voilà, j'admire beaucoup d'auteurs dans beaucoup de fandoms, donc vous étonnez pas de me voir arrivez vers vous en mode « **ALUUU !** ». Et que j'aime Durarara de tout mon petit cœur de petite fangirl... Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Izaya avait un doute quant à sa présence ici. Les sourcils froncés, il observait avec une moue dubitative le paysage qui s'offrait à lui : de la neige, beaucoup de neige. Partout, il voyait à perte de vue de la poudreuse, avec deux trois sapins par-ci par-là et des chalets anonymes plantés de manière totalement aléatoire dans le décor. Mh. Finalement, son bureau perché dans les hautes sphères polluées de Tokyo était pas mal quand on y repensait, pourquoi avait-il échangé son cher ordinateur contre une paire de gants ? Allez-savoir...

Notre cher informateur fut malheureusement interrompu dans ses palpitantes réflexions par l'accolade plus qu'énergique de Shinra, qui n'arrêtait de pailler son émerveillement – et que c'était beau, et que l'air était frais, et que les cabines de ski ressemblaient foutrement à des œufs – en secouant son entourage comme des pruniers. Celty, vêtue pour l'occasion d'une magnifique doudoune grise, avait l'air beaucoup plus réservée la légende de l'abominable homme des neiges était toujours d'actualité selon les dires des journaux. Mais ça, son mari ne l'entendait guère : il avait décidé d'un voyage à la montagne, et pour être sûr de s'amuser, avait emmené le maximum de monde avec eux : c'est à dire elle-même, Izaya – comment le médecin avait fait pour le convaincre, elle ne préférait pas le savoir – et Shizuo. Oui, Izaya et Shizuo. Par quel miracle une troisième guerre mondiale n'avait toujours pas lieu ? Mais parce qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de la présence de l'autre, tout simplement ! Avec un stratagème digne de Moriarty, Shinra avait fait en sorte de réserver un chalet pour quatre sans que cela attire l'attention du redoutable informateur, ni celle du non moins redoutable collecteur de dettes. Avec eux, il y avait donc Izaya et sa tête de blasé, et ce soir, Shizuo viendrait directement après sa journée de travail, en train, pour s'installer avec eux. Ça allait être joyeux, la jeune femme n'en n'avait aucun doute...

Ils étaient tous les trois attablés à une charmante et pittoresque terrasse en bois, mitoyenne à un bar de bois et d'alcool fort, et contemplaient le paysage enfin, Shinra secouait Izaya en lui désignant les monts enneigés et Celty scrutait le moindre mouvement suspect qui émanerait des sapins. Ils avaient enfin les papiers et la clé du chalet, et avaient décidés de prendre du bon temps Mais alors qu'ils discutaient du comment du pourquoi des bâtons de marche, Izaya se leva, brusque dans ses gestes et marmonna dans son écharpe rouge bordeaux qu'il allait aux toilettes. Le couple suivi sa silhouette du regard, et Shinra continua sa discussion avec de grand gestes, sous l'aura doucereuse de Celty.

Dans le bar, la température était largement plus élevée que celle du dehors. Izaya sentit son nez virer doucement au rouge, et sa peau chauffer. Il ouvrit son manteau et traversa la salle en direction des sanitaires, sous le regard des rares clients. C'est avec un soupir qu'il s'engouffra dans la minuscule pièce, et se posa face au miroir : mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Le brun s'était déjà posé cette question à la gare en regardant (désespérément) le train qui l'avait emmené s'éloigner à grande vitesse, et elle revenait à la charge maintenant. Shinra lui avait vendu le voyage comme une possibilité de découvrir du pays, d'observer la nature dans sa plus grande majesté, de prendre du bon temps ensemble ! Izaya lui, avait vu la possibilité d'échapper un instant aux yakuza qui désiraient ardemment sa mort, au protozoaire (aka Shizu-chan), et de se reposer pour ensuite mieux le faire chier !

Là, le seul truc marrant en perspective, c'était les chutes des skieurs ! Izaya eu un sourire rien qu'à cette idée : s'il pouvait prendre une photo de la terrifiante motarde noire en pleine cascade involontaire, alors ce séjour n'était peut-être pas dénué d'intérêt... et puis voir ses joujous préférés se casser la gueule 24h/24, c'était d'un potentiel comique plutôt élevé.

Fier de sa trouvaille, le brun sortit des toilettes avec un sourire tordu et les yeux déterminés il avait désormais un but, et souriait rien qu'à cette perspective.

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètre de là, un homme blond tirait sur une cigarette avec un bonheur évidant : la journée de Shizuo était désormais finie, et le jeune homme était sur le quai d'une gare, à attendre son train. Un sac de voyage à ses pieds, Shizuo n'était pas en colère par le retard de ce dernier. Il se détendait simplement, sous les quelques regards insistants des personnes venues elles aussi pour leur train. Fumer était interdit, mais le blond s'en fichait sa journée avait été dure, et il sentait que les prochains jours le seraient aussi. À vrai dire, le collecteur de dettes n'était pas vraiment emballé à l'idée de passer ses quelques jours de repos avec les roucoulades incessantes de Shinra et Celty. Pourtant, il aimait bien la montagne : c'était froid, et ça le refroidissait par la même occasion. Il se sentait détendu dans un milieu enneigé. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas avec son salaire qu'il pouvait se payer une semaine pour aller batifoler dans la poudreuse ! Et il n'avait pas envie de demander à son frère, il pouvait se débrouiller seul, merde ! Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il laisserait Ikeburuko seul avec la potentielle visite de la puce. Or, sans lui pour le courser, la saloperie pouvait débarquer et tout détruire en moins qu'une semaine ! Pourtant, quand Shinra lui avait proposé de les accompagner, en soulignant le fait qu'Izaya s'était tenu tranquille depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, le collecteur n'avait pas hésité longtemps...

Shizuo se leva, son train apparaissant à l'horizon. Il jeta sa cigarette, l'écrasa du pied, puis balança son sac sur ses épaules l'omnibus (il me fallait un synonyme okey) s'arrêta, et le blond pu embarquer. Il s'assit près d'un fenêtre, pris son portable et envoya un message à Shinra :

« _Je suis parti._ »

Satisfait, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douce balance du train...

* * *

Shinra referma son portable d'un air parfaitement neutre, toutefois son sourire ne trompait personne : quelque chose venait d'arriver par l'intermédiaire du cellulaire, quelque chose de bon à en juger par sa mine euphorique. Il rattrapa ses deux compagnons d'un pas vif, les dépassa et respira un grand coup en levant les bras au ciel :

\- « Aaaah ma Celty d'amour, tout ceci, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Et toi Izaya, qu'es-ce que tu en penses ?

\- J'en pense que ton chalet a intérêt à plus être très loin, sinon je repars dans la minute. », répliqua le brun d'un ton mordant, les joues rougies par l'effort.

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils pataugeaient dans la neige, sous la direction du médecin, pour trouver le chalet en question. Izaya en avait plus qu'assez, son sac lui tiraillait les épaules certes, il était habitué à l'effort, mais là, c'était trop ! Déjà qu'ils étaient complètement paumés en pleine montagne, l'informateur devait rassurer la motarde, car cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de sursauter au moindre petit bruit qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Hors, une montage, c'est remplie de bruits qui sortent de l'ordinaire !

Mais alors qu'Izaya était sur le point de lâcher son sac pour aller tordre le cou du médecin qui rigolait franchement, Celty se mit soudainement à faire de grands gestes, et à pointer une direction du doigt derrière un immense sapin, une toiture était visible, ainsi qu'un début de terrasse. Les deux hommes – surtout Izaya – soupirèrent et se mirent en route derrière la jeune femme. Une fois le sapin contourné, ils aperçurent un chalet tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable, entièrement en bois, et doté de petites fenêtres de verre. Celty sorti de sa poche un trousseau de clefs – vu la tendance à tout perdre de Shinra, c'est mieux que ce soit elle qui garde les clefs – et ouvrit leur nouveau logis.

Shinra se rua à l'intérieur, émerveillé comme un gamin le jour de Noël. Izaya se montra plus modéré, mais au fond, lui aussi était ébahi : à droite, de charmants canapés mis en carré autour d'une table basse, entourés de livres, avec une chaude cheminée de pierre et une petite fenêtre. À gauche, une grande table, et dans un renfoncement, il apercevait une petite cuisine de bois claire. Et en face de lui, un escalier de bois poli. Le brun se doutait que les chambres étaient à l'étage, et il espérait que ses dernières seraient aussi... rassurantes que le rez-de-chaussée. Il existait peu d'endroits où Izaya se sentait instantanément bien. Et à son grand étonnement, ce chalet en faisait parti.

C'est donc avec un pas léger qu'il rejoignit Celty assise sur un des canapé il enleva avec bonheur ses chaussures et parcourra du regard les étagères remplies de livres : il y en avait plusieurs qu'il connaissait pour les avoir lus, d'autres dont les noms lui était familiers. Deux trois attirèrent son regard, et il se promis de les lire pendant son séjour. Finalement, ces vacances s'annonçaient plutôt bien...

* * *

À quelques centaines mètres du chalet, Shizuo était en furie : la seule pensée qui tournait inlassablement dans sa tête était dirigée vers Shinra et une potentielle mise à mort de ce dernier. Mais quelle idée aussi de foutre un chalet au beau milieu de nulle part !

Le blond marchait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps (selon lui-même bien entendu), et ses nerfs étaient réduits à l'état de poussière. Il avait essayé par trois fois de contacter le médecin ou la motarde, mais le réseau semblait lui aussi en vacances dans les montagnes. C'est donc avec un regard et un pas rageur que Shizuo continuait sa marche, pestant en même temps contre la nuit naissante. Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé : il était arrivé en retard certes, mais le paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à ses yeux lui avait fait oublier jusqu'à la raison de sa présence ici. Pendant un instant, il était resté immobile, seul avec le bruit du vent et le mouvement hypnotique des sapins. Il avait sortit son paquet de cigarette, et avait entamé sa marche, cigarette en bouche, vers l'office de tourisme. Il s'était légèrement énervé contre le mec de l'accueil, mais avait fini par repartir avec un plan à la main, direction la montagne. Il avait pris le temps de respirer l'air frais, d'observer les skieurs sur les pistes, de rigoler de leurs chutes. Mais cet instant de calme fut vite dispersé le blond avait commencé à s'énerver contre la carte, et dans un accès de rage, l'avait déchiré en deux. Soupirant brutalement, Shizuo avait continué sa route, en priant sa bonne étoile de lui monter le chemin.

Et bizarrement, son attirance vis à vis de la montage dû lui attirer les bonnes grâces d'une quelconque divinité, car à force de marcher au hasard, Shizuo parvint enfin à trouver le chalet. Automatiquement, son énergie pulsa à nouveau dans ses veines, et il marcha d'un pas nettement plus combatif vers le chalet lumineux. C'était sûr, Shinra allait mourir cette nuit.

* * *

Izaya, distraitement, parcourra du doigt la bordure du grand lit qui ornait sa chambre tel le joyeux d'une couronne impériale puis, le brun s'assit, caressa la fausse fourrure qui couvrait le lit, et s'allongea. Sa chambre était belle. Izaya aimait l'espace, et la hauteur. Là, il était servit : un grand lit douillet, une armoire de bois polie et sculptée, et une porte ouvrant sur une charmante terrasse, et donc sur un paysage plus que splendide. Oui, Izaya se sentait bien, et cela se répercutait sur son attitude : il était calme, le flot habituellement instopable de ses pensées semblait s'être tarit, et son visage était détendu une grande première pour le jeune homme ! Finalement, la montagne s'était pas si mal...

L'informateur sourit, d'un sourire doux, très particulier. Puis, il se releva et sortit, joyeux comme un pou, pour aller rejoindre ses deux autres compagnons en bas.

* * *

Shizuo était face à la porte, le souffle court. Il leva sa main pour annoncer son arrivée en frap-toquant, mais le bout de bois pivotant s'ouvrit en grand sur le casque jaune de Celty, et sur son portable où était marqué la phrase suivante : _Je t'ai senti arriver Shizuo-kun._ Ce dernier grommela rapidement boujour, et entra avec bonheur dans la pièce chauffée. En entendant des bruits de couverts, Shizuo supposa que le médecin était aux fourneaux. Enfin, il était arrivé ! Le blond prit une grande inspiration, le sourire aux lèvres.

Avant de se figer.

Non. C'était impossible. Cette odeur ne pouvait pas être là, à pourrir l'air de la pièce. Cette odeur était loin de lui, très loin de lui. Cette odeur-

\- « Shinraaaa ! On mange quand ? »

Cette voix. Elle ne pouvait pas retentir aussi clairement dans l'atmosphère. Cette voix ignoble et détestable venait forcément de son esprit, elle n'existait pas là maintenant tout de suite. Shizuo plissa alors les yeux en voyant Shinra arriver tout sourire, se stopper, le regarder, regarder l'escalier, revernir vers lui non, il n'avait pas osé...

Comme englué dans une mélasse immonde, le temps s'arrêta dans la chalet avec effroi et un début de colère noire que le blond vit descendre une fine silhouette. Silhouette qui appartenait à un corps. Fin, léger, si facilement brisable mais pourtant tellement chiant à attraper. Corps habité par un esprit froid, machiavélique, d'où sortait une voix de crécelle immonde. Entouré d'une odeur irrespirable, Izaya Orihara fit son apparition. Et le début de la fin commença.

* * *

Oui, j'espère vous avoir fait rire un minimum n'hésitez pas, LAISSEZ UN COMMANTAIRE ! Je vous répondrai avec plaisir, (comme pour mon profil, ce sera très certainement avec du retard) mais je vous répondrai ! Merci à Kassoullette, ma bêta, et des bisous :)


End file.
